Lodowisko
by Rodgier-XD
Summary: Wyjście na lodowisko spodobało się każdemu - oprócz Kyoyi. Kiedy reszta jeździła, on stał za barierką. Tsubasa chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Kyoya nie chce jeździć. Przyczyna okazuje się być dziwna, a zarazem śmieszna. Paring: KyoyaxTsubasa


**Witam, cześć i czołem!**

**Postanowiłam wziąść się w garść i do roboty i powstał oto ten fanfik. Harowałam dosyć długo i mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło aż tak tragicznie.**

**Pragnę również dodać, że ten fanfik dedykuję Gladys1408, która mnie przekonała do pisania fanfików i wspiera cały czas. Dziękuję Ci bardzo z całego serca~!**

**Przepraszam za błędy interpunkcyjne, stylistycznie i za wszelkie inne. I chcę przeprosić, jeśli w wyrazach zabraknie albo pojawią się zbędne litery, ale niestety coś klawiatura odmawia współpracy. MFB i postacie nie należą do mnie i w sumie nawet dobrze, że nie.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Jazda na łyżwach – taki był pomysł Gingi na spędzenie zimowego popołudnia. Właściwie to nie był taki głupi pomysł. Dlaczego? Drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur oraz Lovushka przybyły do Ameryki na odbywający się tam turniej Beyblade. Nie były to mistrzostwa, bardziej turniej towarzyski. A tak się złożyło, że wszyscy przyjechali aż trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem turnieju. Wszyscy się nudzili, więc trzeba było wymyślić jakieś znośne zajęcie. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy zgodzili się pójść na lodowisko. No, prawie wszyscy…

Jedyny w swoim rodzaju Kyoya głośno protestował przeciwko wyjściu. Każdy, teoretycznie, znał powód protestu Kyoyi – wszyscy wiedzieli jakie są stosunki między nim, a Gingą. Kiedy jednak zapytali go o to, czy ma inny lepszy pomysł, ten nie wiedział co zaproponować, więc ostatecznie, na nieszczęście Kyoyi, wszyscy wybrali się na miejskie lodowisko.

Minęło około dwadzieścia minut, a wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Kyoyi, jeździli na łyżwach i nieźle się przy tym bawili. Lwi blader stał za barierką i przyglądał się jak inni jeżdżą lub próbują jeździć na łyżwach. Musiał jednak przyznać, że było co oglądać. Ginga i Masamune, jak jacyś wariaci krążyli wokół lodowiska – założyli się o to, który z nich jest szybszy i, który najrzadziej zaliczy bliskie spotkanie z glebą. Co ciekawe obaj zawsze wywracali się dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Nieopodal barierki Aleksei pomagał Madoce, która nie radziła sobie za dobrze z jazdą na łyżwach, utrzymywać równowagę. Można też było zauważyć jak Dashan i Julian jeździli razem, trzymając się za ręce. Po twarzy można było poznać, że Konzern czuje się trochę zawstydzony tą sytuacją, więc co jakiś czas próbował ukrywać rumieńce pojawiające się na jego twarzy. Tylko Dashan je widział, więc zaczynał droczyć się z Julianem, co powodowało, że od czasu do czasu kłócili się. W skrócie – wszystkie obecne na lodowisko pary świetnie się bawiły.

Jednak wzrok Kyoyi od dłuższego czasu był skupiony na jego ukochanym orzełku – Tsubasie, który przez cały ten czas jeździł z małym Yu, próbując przy tym dopilnować, by ten utrzymał równowagę. Srebrzystowłosy wiedział, że jest obserwowany, więc powiedział swojemu małemu koledze, żeby na chwilkę pobawił się z Madoką, a on zbliżył się do barierki, prosto przed twarz Kyoyi.

- Nie chcesz się przyłączyć? Jest naprawdę fajnie. – zaproponował Tsubasa.

- Wiesz, nie dzięki. Tutaj jest mi dobrze i jest na co popatrzeć…

- Błagam, nie bądź taki uparty jak Ginga, czy Masamune!

- Nie porównywaj mnie do tych dwóch bezmózgich kretynów! Nie wejdę na to cholerne lodowisko i kropka!

- A mógłbyś mi chociaż z łaski swojej powiedzieć, dlaczego? – zapytał Tsubasa. Po tym pytaniu, właściciel Rock Leona poczuł swojego rodzaju niepewność i… strach. Naprawdę nie chciał tego mówić i nie miał zamiaru się upokorzyć. W tej chwili, gdyby mógł, zapadłby się pod ziemię i już stamtąd nie wyłaził. W końcu jednak wziął głęboki oddech i odpowiedział:

- No bo ja…

- No bo ty, co?

- Nie umiem jeździć na łyżwach… - dokończył zielonowłosy tak cicho, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że nikt oprócz Tsubasy go nie usłyszał. Właściciel Earth Eagla popatrzył na swojego partnera, trochę jak na wariata i zaczął się śmiać – cicho, żeby nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Kyoya czuł jak czerwieni się ze wstydu. Miał nawet ochotę nakrzyczeć na Tsubasę, a nawet zacząć się z nim kłócić, ale sobie darował. Nie chciał przecież, żeby ktoś się dopytywał o co chodzi.

- No wiesz, mój drogi… - zaczął Tsubasa, próbując przestać się śmiać. – Naprawdę cię nie rozumiem. Część osób też nie potrafiła, a jednak przyszła, założyła łyżwy i zaczęła się uczyć. Nie widzisz ile mają przy tym frajdy? – zapytał, wskazując na gromadkę ludzi, która jeździła na łyżwach. Kyoya tylko przytaknął i pozwolił swojemu chłopakowi kontynuować:

- No właśnie, więc bądź moim dzielnym królem lwem, nałóż łyżwy i chodź spróbować.

- Ale…

- Spokojnie, będę ci pomagać.

- No dobra, skoro chcesz… - powiedział trochę obojętnie Kyoya i zaczął szukać swoich łyżew, które dostał, włożył je na nogi i chwiejnym krokiem wszedł na lodowisko. W tym momencie kilka osób odwróciło się i ze zdziwieniem patrzyli jak buntowniczy Kyoya wchodzi na lodowisko, ale nie zrobili z tego afery, na szczęście. Właściciel Rock Leona przełknął ślinę i powtarzał sobie w myślach: „będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze".

- Weź mnie za ręce. – zasugerował mu Tsubasa. Zrobił to bez chwili wahania. Czuł jak bardzo trzęsły mu się nogi. Miał nawet wrażenie, że się zaraz wywali, ale obecność Tsubasy znacznie go uspokajała.

Kiedy Kyoya miał już niewielką, ale jednak pewność, że utrzyma równowagę, srebrzystowłosy blader, bez pośpiechu, zaczął go uczyć jeździć. Lwi blader w mgnieniu oka nauczyć się jeździć i w pełni utrzymać się na nogach. Szybko spodobała mu się również jazda na łyżwach. Nie wiedział do końca dlaczego, ale chciał zostać na lodowisku i jeździć, jeździć bez końca. Na twarzy Kyoyi pojawił się uśmiech, ale nie ten, który pojawia się podczas pojedynków, tylko ten własny, szczery uśmiech.

- Do twarzy ci z tym uśmiechem. – wyszeptał do niego Tsubasa, któremu spodobał się ten wyjątkowy uśmiech chłopaka.

- Dobra, dobra… No i ten, no… Eee… Widzisz? Jeżdżę i nie tracę równowagi, czyli jest git… - powiedział Kyoya, próbując pokazać, że mimo wszystko jest poważny. Tsubasa, tylko wywrócił oczami i wyszeptał:

- Widzę, ale, czy naprawdę musiałeś przestać się uśmiechać? Wyglądałeś na bardziej… bardziej…

- Bardziej… jakiego?

- Bardziej… łagodnego, jak takie malutkie, niewinne lwiątko. – dokończył z uśmiechem Tsubasa. Cóż, ten „komplement" raczej nie spodobał się Kyoyi, który wolał jak mówi się na niego „dziki lew", albo chociaż „król bestii", ale „malutkie, niewinne lwiątko"? Kyoya przybliżył swoją twarz do swojego chłopaka i wyszeptał „spokojnie" przez zęby:

- Ja ci zaraz dam lwią…

- Z DROGI! – krzyknęli wspólnie Ginga i Masamune, którzy pędzili na łyżwach, jak wariaci, prosto w Kyoyę i Tsubasę. Zbyt szybko, żeby ich ominąć w odpowiedniej odległości. Co prawda prześlizgnęli się tuż obok, ale przerażenie wzięło górę, co spowodowało, że Kyoya i Tsubasa stracili równowagę, a lwi blader wywalił się prosto na swojego partnera.

Musiało minąć jakieś dziesięć sekund, żeby Kyoya w pełni oprzytomniał i ocenił sytuację, w której się znajdował. A owa sytuacja wyglądała mniej więcej tak: Tsubasa leżał pod nim, a on leżał na nim, wszyscy, oczywiście gapili się na nich, no bo, czy mogło być inaczej? Było coś ciekawszego, a właściwie lepszego? Owszem było. W trakcie upadku twarze obu bladerów zbliżyły się tak bardzo, że kiedy leżeli na lodzie… całowali się. Tak to był „przypadkowy" pocałunek.

Kiedy Kyoya oddalił swoją twarz od twarzy swojego partnera, stwierdził dwie ważne rzeczy. Po pierwsze: czuł jak cały czerwieni się ze wstydu i po drugie: wiedział, że na to „małe" zamieszanie patrzyli wszyscy i właśnie na nim i Tsubasie był skupiony ich wzrok. I to był drugi powód, dla którego lwi blader nie chciał jeździć na łyżwach – nie chciał zaliczyć takiej wpadki. „Zamorduję ich, po prostu zamorduję" powtarzał w myślach Kyoya, który zerknął przez ramię na sprawców tego całego zamieszania. Widział jak Ginga i Masamune patrzyli na siebie ze złowieszczym uśmiechem, a to oznaczało jedno: kłopoty.

- Kyoya, czy mógłbyś ze mnie zejść? – zapytał srebrzystowłosy blader. Przez to zamyślanie Kyoya całkowicie zapomniał o leżącym pod nim Tsubasie. Szybko wstał i pomógł wstać swojemu orzełkowi. W tym samym momencie usłyszeli czyjeś krzyki. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Chao-Xina i Mei-Mei w dokładnie tej samej sytuacji w jakiej oni sami się znaleźli. Obok stali Ginga i Masamune, który właśnie wymyślili nową zabawę – jeżdżenie z jak największą prędkością, przewracanie wszystkich par i doprowadzanie do „przypadkowych" pocałunków.

- Czy oni kiedykolwiek będą normalni? – zapytał Kyoya, patrząc jak dwójka szalonych bladerów przewraca Dashana i Juliana.

- To pytanie retoryczne, prawda? – odpowiedział pytaniem Tsubasa, słuchając przy tym jak Julian przeklina na kolegów z drużyny Gan Gan Galaxy.

- Możliwe…

- Ale przyznaj, że dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś.

- Nie było tak źle. – powiedział Kyoya z uśmiechem. Na widok uśmiechu Kyoyi, właściciel Earth Eagla także się uśmiechnął. Przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie, patrząc na kolejne wywracające się pary. Nagle właściciel Rock Leona zapytał:

- Tsubasa, mogę cię o coś poprosić?

- Tak, a o co chodzi?

- Jak wrócimy do hotelu przypomnij mi, żebym zabił tych dwóch kretynów.

Tsubasa zaśmiał się i powiedział:

- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie.

* * *

**Tak, to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobało i również mam nadzieję, że chociaż raz na Waszych twarzach pojawił się niewielki uśmieszek. Nie moja wina, że mam dziwne poczucie humoru... tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.**

**Pragnę również dodać, że od 25 stycznia do 2 lutego mnie nie będzie, a to oznacza: zero fanfików ode mnie. Tak, radujmy się.**


End file.
